mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Smile
Castle is the placeholder name of a Crystal Earth pony stallion with a bright teal coat, golden mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a crenelated tower. He has a speaking role in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and Equestria Games.__TOC__ Design Castle shares his design with "Ivory", "Rubinstein", "Ardent", "Zirconic", "Check Mate", "Crystal Varado", and S03E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1. Depiction in the series .]] Castle is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with "Amber Waves", "Autumn Gem", "Crystal Arrow", "Fleur de Verre", "Ivory", "Night Knight", "Paradise", and "Rubinstein". He first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire, shown to be considerably close with "Fleur de Verre". Later in the episode, he is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. Hearing news of the Crystal Faire lifts his spirits and returns color to his coat and mane. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Castle has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. At the end of the episode, he has a brief speaking role when Princess Cadance swoops down from the sky with the Crystal Heart, calling her the "Crystal Princess", and he helps power the Heart to defeat Sombra. Castle takes part in the cleaning of the Empire and trains with Shining Armor and other Crystal Ponies on the stadium track in Games Ponies Play, and he appears during Morning in Ponyville in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Castle appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. He also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, has a speaking role in which he asks Spike for his autograph in Equestria Games, and is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Storybooks Castle appears on pages 15 and 18 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Quotes Gallery Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fluttershy Joust Armor S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png MEEP S3E02.png Lanced S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png Crystal Ponies energized S3E02.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png The ponies get crystallized S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Games Ponies Play So Much Glare S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png Hurt-le Jump S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games Crystal Ponies approaching Spike S4E24.png Spike signing an autograph S4E24.png Crystal Ponies complimenting Spike S4E24.png Crystal Ponies looking at each other S4E24.png Spike gives the autograph back S4E24.png Spike "delayed reaction" S4E24.png Crystal Ponies puzzled S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png